1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor used for a copier for forming an image by an electrophotographic method, a manufacturing method thereof, a process cartridge, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Recently, electrophotography is widely used for a copier, a printer, and the like. An electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereunder, also called a “photoreceptor”) used for an image forming device utilizing such electrophotography is subjected to various contact or stress in the device, causing deterioration. However, on the other hand, high reliability is desired together with digitalization and colorization of the image forming device.
For example, if an electrification process of a photoreceptor is addressed, there are problems as follows. Firstly, in a noncontact electrification method, discharge products are adhered to the photoreceptor, and image blur and the like occurs. Therefore, in order to remove the discharge products adhered to the photoreceptor, there is employed for example a system where particles having an abrasion function are mixed in a developer and the discharge products are rubbed off in a cleaning section. In this case, the surface of the photoreceptor is deteriorated due to abrasion. On the other hand, recently, a contact electrification method is widely used. In this method, abrasion of the photoreceptor may be also accelerated.
From such a background, a longer lifetime is desired for an electrophotographic photoreceptor. Since abrasion resistance is needed to be improved for a longer lifetime of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, the hardness of the photoreceptor surface is required to be increased.